Veiled
by EchoSerenade
Summary: Entry #0: I wish I could grow wings and fly as far away as possible. I want to forget all my problems and go where I want to go. (Spin off One-Shots of my AHS series) Rated M. Trigger Warnings.
1. Entry 1: Tate

_Note_: These are basically going to be my venting sessions. They have no particular direction and will mostly just be one-shots.

Entry #1: December 16, 2019

They are at it again. Mother is upset with father, digging up the same old stories that enrages her, suppresses her, and it all ends in tears.

As father is about to retort and defend himself as he usually does, I stop him. He has a way of making her angrier and that is the last thing I needed – them screaming at each other for the next few weeks.

I know she is depressed. Of course I know. I am pretty sure it is hereditary too because countless times, I find myself contemplating the pleasure of never having to feel again. The only thing keeping me going is the fact that it is so final. I could do it at any time. If I battle it out a little longer, maybe it'll actually get better. Maybe I'll be able to break away from this terrible cycle of anxiety, depression, and loneliness.

"When I'm cold, you give your coat to your brother's wife – not me and not your daughter!" she shouts. "When do you think about us?! We go travelling and I see you always talking to other women!"

A part of the problem is jealousy, father's careless ignorance and lack of sensitivity, and mother being over sensitive. It is a terrible mix. No matter how many times I try to pacify the situation or try to talk them out of being so petty, the same thing is bound to happen again and again and again and I am so terribly tired.

"Let me make you feel better," he whispers, wrapping his arms around me.

I let out a soft sigh, turning in his arms. "I can't…" My lips tremble and I try my best to keep the tears from falling. I want to run out into the streets and find the nearest moving vehicle. "I just…" But then I think of the poor driver being traumatised for killing someone; for the possible criminal charges if they hit and run. I can't do that to them.

He holds me against his chest as the tremours run down my entire body. "Let it out, Madi. It'll be fine. I'm here, remember? You don't have to be lonely. You don't have to do this alone anymore. I'm here for you. _Always_."

I know. I know I'm not alone, but inside… There's just this constant emptiness that I don't know how to get rid of. It continues eating at me no matter what I do. "I love you, too," I whisper. "I think if you're not here, I'd really off myself." I try to make it into a joke, but the truth in the words bit too deeply.

I quickly turn around when father walks into my room. "If you find yourself a man and give her grandchildren, this wouldn't be happening!" he huffs, crossing his arms as if he truly thinks that it's my fault their marriage is falling apart.

"I've been trying to help you! You can't put the blame on me!" I clench my hands to suppress the hurt and frustration.

He shakes his head before walking away against.

I gnaw at my lower lip, rubbing my eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears. "I can't… I can't…" I mumble, stepping away to put some distance between Tate and me.

I need to break free.

Images of all the ways I want to kill myself reappear in my mind, but through everything, I know I can't do this to them. What good will it do? I can just imagine their crying faces and the same constant blaming. Nothing will change even when I'm gone. It will only get worse.

Swallowing a scream of frustration, I rest my forehead on the wall, taking deep breaths. It will be alright. I still have Tate. My life is a complete mess, but I still have Tate.

I look back at his helpless eyes. They are wide and bloodshot. "I'm sorry."

He quickly strolls over to me. "It's fine, Madi. I know how you feel. My life was a mess too, remember? Mom is a fuckin' cocksucker and dad is a lousy cheating asshole. They were always shouting at each other too when they weren't pretending that we were a perfect family."

And look how it all turned out. Tate is dead, his brother is dead; his sister is dead; his father ran away; and his mother is trying to get back into this house. Is that also my fate?

I don't want to watch them die and even I don't really want to die, not if there is a chance I can be happy, but it's feeling more than helpless. I have been in this same dark hole for most of my life. Am I just wired wrong? Why do I have to feel this constant desolation? Why can't I be satisfied with things I do have and be happy about it? I want to. I want to be able to accept everything as they are. I don't want any of it to affect me.

I strain my ears to listen for any more commotion. It is silent, except for my irregular breathing and the occasional sniffles. Did something happen? Are they alright?

I'm sure they are.

This isn't the first time it's happened. Eventually, they'll start talking like normal people again. It may last a few days or weeks or even months if I'm lucky.

"Stop!"

I gasp, dropping the scissors in my hand. When did I even grab for that?

"Don't do it," he begged, his own tears streaming down his face. "I don't want you to end up like me. You can't be stuck in this Hell hole, too."

I stare at my hands, wondering if I am truly losing it. I don't recall reaching for the damn thing. I don't even know why the scissors are in my bedroom, but I know I have a history of running sharp blades across my wrist – never breaking skin for fear of failure, but maybe one day…

"Shh…" He kisses my eyelids. "Stop thinking."

I want to. I want to so badly to stop all these thoughts, but we both know it is never going to happen unless I am gone for good, not stuck in this house like Tate, but I also don't want to leave him.

I stroke the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Read to me?" I settle on the bed in his arms.

He glances over to my overflowing bookshelf. "Which book?"

"Doesn't matter. I just want to hear your voice."


	2. Entry 2: Tate

Entry #2: December 17, 2019

I paced in my room, feeling the terrible sensation of dread. I shouldn't have done it. It solved nothing and now, the anxiety was through the roof.

_ "Don't you hate it when you see someone typing and then, they just stop?" Addy whined. _

_ I bit my lips, watching her stay anxiously at her phone for Luke to reply. She had her own problems. She didn't need to deal with mine. _

_ "I've only spoken to him a few times, but…" She flopped on to the carpet._

_ "My mom wants a divorce again," I blurted out. _

_ She froze and turned on to her stomach to look seriously at me, an expression I wasn't used to on her face. "Do you want to talk about it? I didn't know you were so… sad all the time."_

_ But I wasn't sad. I was just __depressed__ and __anxious__. They were two different things in my mind because I knew that there were so many moments where I couldn't possibly sad. I just wanted to __die__. I didn't want to exist even when I was surrounded by happiness. _

_ It made me feel __guilty__._

_ I was fortunate to have wonderful friends and when my parents were getting along, I had no reason to complain. _

_ "I don't know. I'm just… I'm just depressed all the time and I know my dad is a psychiatrist, but I can't talk to him about it. I also don't have the time to go see one and every time I want to commit to it, I convince myself otherwise." My lips trembled. "I don't want them to be ashamed of me, but I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so anxious all the time."_

_ "Are there topics you don't want to hear about? I can stop talking about Luke if it bothers you," she offered, taking my hand. "Or maybe about bugs? I know you don't like them."_

_ "No, it's… It's not any topic in particular," I told her. "My parents screaming at each other definitely puts me on edge and I'm terrified of bugs, but the anxiety hits me at all times of the day. There's no rhyme or reason for it."_

_ She listened to me rant for hours._

_ It felt nice, especially when we began to talk about other topics._

And that night, I didn't cry myself to sleep, but when I woke up, I already felt the regret. Addy was a wonderful friend and I trusted her with my life, but… I was afraid that she would treat me differently because of how I felt all the time. It was the reason why I always kept it to myself and never told anyone about my issues.

I couldn't even bring it up to her a few days later. A part of me was even afraid to talk to her because I didn't want to approach the topic anymore. I was also afraid she would tell her mom and after meeting her and listening to Tate's horror stories about her, that was really the last thing I needed. What if she told my other friends? Or my parents?

My anxiety increased and the thoughts of offing myself became more and more appealing, but no. No, no, no… I needed to stop them, even if it was momentary.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out my journal. I wrote until my hands hurt and my words were barely legible. That was fine. I just needed all of this out. I needed to… I needed to…

I squeezed the pen tightly in my hand and cursed myself as the tears began to fall. Big, fat droplets smudged the black ink and bleeding on to the next page. Why couldn't I be more? I was so incompetent…

"Madi…"

Tate was in front of the door, wearing his usual striped shirt. He walked over to kneel by my side, taking my trembling hand. "Don't cry…"

What a hypocrite…

I wiped the tears from his face and bent down to kiss him. "I can't help it. I'm not… I'm not _sad_."

"I know…" he mumbled. "I'm not sad, either. I'm very happy that you're here with me and I never want to let you go."

"But there's still this emptiness inside…"

"_Always."_


	3. Entry 3: Kai

Entry #3: December 18, 2019

I froze when the glass slid across the table.

_What?_

Blinking in confusion and staring at the glass after, I couldn't tell if it had actually moved earlier or if it was a trick of the light.

When nothing happened, I went on to writing.

"Is there anything else you want?"

I looked up again to see the server staring at me. I quickly pulled out my earphones to smile back. "I'm good, thanks."

She walked away and I went back to writing.

_Ssssshk!_

Furrowing my eyebrows, I noticed that the glass had shifted again. The circle condensation spot was an inch to the right. Was it an earthquake? What was causing this?

I moved the glass back to its previous position.

"More water?"

The server was back, tilting her head as if she was trying to figure out what I was doing. I was wondering the same.

"No, thank you."

She walked away again.

Alright, it was time to go before she thought I was crazy and I was never allowed back in here and I really liked their coffee.

Outside, the sky was pitch-black and it was pouring rain. Five minutes into my walk, I was drenched.

What a lovely day…

"Hey! Have a great day!" A man came stumbling out of an apartment building, waving his beer at the woman walking in the opposite direction. "Hey! I'm talking to you! I'm fucking talking to you! Fuck you, white girl!" He poured his drink on to the pavement, spitting down and continued cursing.

I looked around me, contemplating turning around and heading the other way to avoid him, but he had already spotted me, so I went on, hoping not to anger him further.

"Hey! White girls are rude, aren't they?" he said to me when I tried to walk by.

I tugged my hood further down my face, hoping he wouldn't see me properly. "Mm..."

"You're pretty. Where are you from?" He was a disgusting middle-aged man with beer on his tattered jacket and smelling like he hadn't showered in weeks.

"I was born here," I replied, turning my head to look at is I was paying attention to him. He was drawing closer and closer, so I quickened my pace.

The streets lights began to flicker.

He laughed. "You're nice. Have a good day!"

"You too!" I half shouted, nearly running the rest of the way to the intersection where cars were zooming by. I frantically pressed the button for the traffic lights to change.

I tugged my hood again, chancing a glance at the man still slowly ambling forward.

When the mechanical sound of birds chirping reached my ears, I couldn't be happier. I raced across the street and didn't stop until I was home.

Even the spiders on the gated fence didn't faze me when I sped through the lawn and rifled through my bag for the keys.

"Madi?" The door swung open to reveal my brother.

I threw my arms around him. His warmth made everything feel better and he didn't seem to mind getting his sweater drenched.

"What's wrong? Who do I have to kill?" He sounded very serious as he unzipped my puffy jacket, tossed it carelessly in the direction of the coat rack, and half carried me to the couch where he became my blanket. His blue hair was like a curtain, shielding me from everything.

I shook my head. "No one. I'm just being silly," I whispered, not wanting him to harm anyone. Sure, that man was drunk and he was creepy, but at the end of the day, he hadn't done anything to me. I was overly paranoid.

He leaned down to capture my lips. "I love you. You never have to hide anything from me."

"I know."

When we broke away, I shed the rest of my clothes to head to the bathroom before letting out a shrill scream.

He came in just in time for me to slam right into his chest. "What is it?!"

I shakily pointed to the toilet.

When he pushed forward, I squeaked and slid behind him.

He peeked into the toilet bowl and found a large entity floating in the water. "What is that?"

"A bug! A _silverfish!_ Oh, my God… I read if we have one at home, we have_ hundreds_!" I cried.

Snorting, he flushed the toilet. "It's gone, now."

"No! What if it's alive?! What if it's living in our pipes now?!" I flushed the toilet several more times, worrying where the bugger could've gone.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and propping his chin on my shoulder. "It's dead, Madi. It's a bug. It's probably drowned by now or on its way to the neighbour's pipes."

I pouted. "There are still hundreds in the house! I need you to kill them all!"

"I'll have Jack and Harrison over tomorrow to hunt, alright?"

That was acceptable.


	4. Entry 4: Kai

Entry #4: December 20, 2019

I bit my lips nervously at the box in my hands. I couldn't believe that I had just done this…. Just hours before, I told myself that I wasn't going to do it. In fact, I had talked myself out of it many times before, but here I was with the plain white box in front of me and casting my six hundred dollars…

This was really money I couldn't afford to spend, but it was almost Christmas and I thought it would be a worthwhile investment…. Maybe….

Who was I kidding? This was a terrible use of money.

"Madi? What are you doing standing there?"

I turned to Kai with puppy eyes and a pout. "I'm completely ecstatic over this item, but I am also screaming in pain because I am now six hundred dollars poorer."

He snorted. "Really?"

"Yes, really." I nodded my head to emphasise my point. Was he angry? His short reply didn't give me much relief. The regret was growing at the pit of my stomach.

Why did he have to act this way? I needed more than a one word answer.

He sighed, taking the box from my hands. "Still doesn't explain why you are standing by the door like an idiot."

What?

Fine! I was an idiot. That was true, but he didn't have to point it out!

"I'm serious!" I protested, following after him. "That small little piece of technology is ridiculously expensive!"

"And is it something you need? Is it going to help you or make you happy?" He began to tear the shrink wrap, while I stared with wide eyes. Could I still return it when the package wasn't pristine?

"I…. Well…. Yes. I mean, this will help with my job and my studies and it _does_ make it happy, but it's _six hundred bloody dollars_!" I began to pace, running my hand through my hair and ungracefully getting the digits stuck through the numerous knots in my locks. "We can't afford it…. I should…. I should go and bring it back now."

"And how long did you stand in the store, debating whether to get it or not?" He raised an eyebrow at me, knowing me far too well.

"Three… hours?"

"So you basically waited until the store is about to close to decide. How exactly do you plan to return it tonight?" he snickered as I fell heavily on to the couch beside him in defeat.

With a chuckle, he wrapped an arm around me and dropped the tablet on to my lap. "Turn it on. Enjoy it, Madi. What is six hundred dollars when the world is about to be ours?"

Of course he was still going on about that. Here I was worrying about our finances and he was trying to be the next dictator!

Was this really what I had to deal with?

He grinned, prodding the tablet until I held it in my hands and turned it on.

_Hello_

Excitement filled me. I really wanted this and it was finally in my possession.

I flew through the set up and began to download everything I knew I needed. I had done extensive research before going to the store and even more when I was there, comparing all the different brands and models. I even asked two employees for their recommendations. They weren't very helpful, deciding to be impartial, but they were still very nice.

Then again, there weren't a lot of people near closing time. In fact, they were probably mentally urging me to leave.

When I finally ended up with the one I really wanted instead of the more budget friendly one, I paid with gift cards that were on sale during a one-day promotion.

The transaction itself took around fifteen minutes. I still had fifteen minutes to tell him to stop, but I didn't. I was thrumming with excitement at the time.

The excitement was still there, but each time I thought of my precious tablet, I also thought of how much it cost. I was feeling so conflicted.

"You're thinking too much again," he mumbled against my ear. His hand ran down the side of my body and rested at my hip. "Why don't we put that upgraded camera to use, hmm?"


	5. Entry 5: Kai

Entry #5: December 21, 2019

I pushed his face away as he tried to place the microphone in front of me. "No! Stoooop!"

"Come on! You have a beautiful voice! Sing for us!" Harrison shouted from across the room, throwing popcorn everywhere.

"Please do before he makes us all deaf!" Jack added, snickering when Harrison glared at him.

Kai had the other microphone when he turned to me, bringing his face into my personal bubble once more. "Madi, sing with me."

"Noooo!" I protested, attempting to move away, but he quickly seized my waist and tucked me snuggly by his side. "Kai, let go! I don't want to sing!"

His hand trailed down to my thigh. "_Seeing your blue eyes, makes my heart beat rise. Come fly with me forever. Come fly with me forever."_

I finally took the second microphone from Jack. _"And when we dance in the darkness, in a world that's cruel and heartless, we have each other. Come fly with me forever."_

He tossed the microphone and slammed his lips on mine. "Fuck…. I love you, Madi." He slammed his lips against mine and began to work feverishly at my pants. They were gone in seconds and his joined in the chaos.

Harrison and Jack were hooting in the back, but I was too overwhelmed to pay them much heed. "Mmph! Kai…"

He wrapped my legs around him and slid in, tilting his head back as a wide smile spread across his face. "You feel so good…"

"Kai…" I gasped, arching my back to angle him deeper.

The music continued to play in the background.

_My love is forever more_

_I've lived these dark times_

_I'm looking for signs_

Jack leapt over, completely naked and captured my lips, while Harrison mounted him from behind. "Oh, shit!" he groaned.

My toes curled as I watched them fuck. Kai was grinning down at me, clearly enjoying the chaos he had created. This was very much his fault. He had been the one to bring these people to our house. He was also the one to encourage them to engage in these… these… _exhibitionistic activities!_

"No. Thinking!" Kai growled, nipping at my perked nipple.

I let out a cry, shaking my head.

_And hey, even if I'm gone_

_I'll always love you_

_I've forged this love tune_

Easily, he had made my entire body a centre of pleasure. I could concentrate on nothing but what he wanted me to feel and he made me _feel_. I was at the point where I began to push him away because it was as if he was consuming me.

"Kai…. Kai…" I cried out again and again for him. Just as I was about to explode, he stopped.

A devious smirk spread across his face. "Did you really think I'd let you off so easily?

"Please…. Kai, I need…. I need you," I whimpered, buckling my hips to try to cause as much friction as possible, but his hands left bruising marks on my pale skin.

He pulled me up to sit in his lap. "Oh, Madi…. My beautiful Madi…. Know that everything I do will always be for your own good. Everything I do is for your happiness."

I could feel him gesturing behind me, but my eyes were fixated on his dark orbs and enraptured by the dark desires. I left butterfly kisses down his neck, hoping that he would show me mercy.

He groaned, tilting his head back and I could feel him twitch inside me. I grinned naughtily at him, causing him to give my butt cheek an audible smack. "Fuckin' Hell, woman…. The things you do to me…"

With both hands supporting me from the bottom, he lifted me up before sliding me back down, letting Jack enter me from behind. I was practically laying on top of him as Jack began to thrust. Both their cocks were separated by only a thin membrane. I could feel every part of them inside me. It felt so good.

"Oh, yeah…. That's exactly what I want to see," Harrison cackled, looking over us from his position behind Jack. He would like to think that he was in control, but he wasn't. Kai was very good at manipulating others. He knew what would make them trust him. He gave up the illusion of power to make them feel better, but no one would ever know the truth.

Kai was always in control.

And that was exactly where I liked him.

"Ha…" I buried my face into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Kai…. I love you…"

My tunnels clenched tightly around their cocks as I came. My vision wavered. All my senses were gone, except for the sensation of fire burning through my veins.

"Come back, Madi," Kai gently urged, tilting my head to look at him.

I hummed, rubbing my face against his with a content smile on my face.

He chuckled. "I'm not done with you just yet."

Indeed, even though Jack and Harrison came with me, Kai was still rock hard.


	6. Entry 6: Jimmy, Morgan

Entry #6: December 22, 2019

I sat angrily in my seat, huffing and puffing as I broke apart the "boneless chicken with spicy garlic sauce." Sure, it was boneless. Definitely no white, hard pieces of calcium anywhere. And sure, it was spicy and garlicky. In fact, the sauce was apt, but chicken? No, no, no, no, no. It should've been called boneless batter with spicy garlic sauce and a speck of chicken in the centre. There was so little chicken that I couldn't even pick it apart from the batter.

_ Ugh…_

I glanced over to Morgan's rare filet mignon and began to salivate. It looked perfectly cooked with the juice glistening on the flesh. Why did I have to go for the chicken?! I always preferred filet mignon…. And he already said I didn't need to pay for any of it…

"Open up."

"Huh?"

A piece of decadent flesh touched the tip of my tongue. I moaned at how tender and juicy it was. It practically melted in my mouth. Sadly, I had to swallow it and I was left wanting more.

"Open."

He continued to feed me, ignoring the whispering onlookers who were talking about us.

"You look beautiful with that blush," he murmured, rubbing my right cheek with his thumb. "If I knew that a simple piece of steak would make you so happy, I would've taken you here years ago."

_"He's so handsome!"_

_ "But he's __**black**__."_

_ "I know…. father would never allow me to even __**speak**__ to someone like him."_

_ "I don't know what you see in them. They're disgusting."_

_ "But I heard they have big…. you know…"_

They both giggled.

"Don't listen to them." He redirected my attention back to him and what he had to offer, which was a very beautiful piece of steak.

I hummed, "You are very handsome, though, and I feel very fortunate that you're here with me tonight."

"You flatter me." He leaned in for a kiss and I happily reciprocated. He smelled of winter, fresh and cleansing. "I am happy as long as you will continue to give me your time."

"I will," I promised. He was so dear to me. I could never imagine letting him go.

His eyes glanced over to something over my left shoulder. The sadness flitted across his face before he gently turned my head to see the other man in my life. "Your prince is waiting for you."

I shook my head. "You're both my princes. You've saved me from the sadistic man that was going to use me like a doll."

"But he will always be the one in your heart and I am fine with that." Again, he gestured for me to g to him, but I refused.

"He can come too us. He may not have three fingers, but he has legs that can walk like we do," I adamantly told hm.

We watched Jimmy stroll across the restaurant with his hands in his pocket, looking as out of place as possible. "Madi," he breathed.

The waiter had already brought over another chair. Everyone was holding their breath, wondering what this white man was going to do to the black man.

He kissed me first, leaving me wanting more, before turning to Morgan and also pulling him into a passionate kiss.

The entire restaurant immediately erupted in shocked gasps and scandalous cries.

"Look, we may tolerate him in here, but none of this. This is blasphemy, you will all go to Hell!" one of the male patrons cried out in rage.

There was a loud murmur of agreement to his exclamation.

I smiled, also leaning over to kiss Morgan. "I love you and no one will ever tear us apart."

"We love you," Jimmy agreed, grinning at him. "Let's just leave and spend our Christmas in your fancy ass home."

I hummed, standing up to tug both of them with me.

"Morgan, you don't have to leave." Murray strolled out with a concerned frown on his face. He was the owner of this establishment and was well known in town.

"It's fine, my friend," he replied, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I know how things are here. I'll be back at my usual times."

Murray smiled knowingly at us, "I won't keep you then. Don't worry about tonight, it's on me."

Jimmy immediately began to pull at me, while I did the same to Morgan. We left all the nay sayers behind to spend an hour in his car before shutting ourselves in his fancy ass home.


	7. Entry 7: James

Entry #7: December 25, 2019

I flopped over on to the couch with a long whine.

James materialised in front of me, tilting his head. "Is something the matter?"

I whined again.

"Madi…". He patted my butt to get me to scoot over, but when I refused to move, he laid down on top of me. His face was practically touching mine. "What is ailing my precious?"

"It's Christmas Eve, but it doesn't _feel_ like Christmas Eve… There's no snow… It's _warm_," I huffed.

His moustache tickled my cheek. "Is that what this is about?"

I moodily nodded back at him before mushing my face further into the sofa. "This is terrible! Is it because I'm getting _old_?!" Even Hallowe'en was dreary, especially since John failed to show up, again.

"You'll never get old, Madi." He began to trail his hands down the side of my body.

"Yes, I will!" I cried. "I may not look any different, but I'll still get old. I'll start to hate everything and lose interest in anything that I used to love. What if…. What if we stopped loving _each other_?!"

"Oh, Madi…. I will _never_ stop loving you," he purred. "You're too lovely for me to let go. Don't tell me you're not prepared to be with me forever because then I'll have to make a nice dungeon to put you in and then to put me in you."

I whimpered, trying to push him off, but he was too heavy. Who knew ghosts could weigh so much?

He slid his hand to my inner thigh, stroking the exposed flesh when my dress riled up. "I know someone who also wants to join us…. He can keep you company all day there."

He groaned, thrusting against my butt. "I'd love to walk in on the two of you fucking in the dungeon. We'll have you tied up and hanging from the ceiling, helpless and begging for more."

"James…". My imagination was running wild, following the path he had set me on.

"Look, he's already up and waiting for you," he whispered, tilting my head to the side where the demon stood, faceless and indeed, _up_.

James smoothly unzipped my dress and peeled the silky fabric off my body. "Look at him, all ready and wanting."

I kept my eyes on the demon, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Don't you want him? Don't you want me?"

"Yes…. Yes…" I wanted them both. I had no reason to lust for the demon, but my body needed no reasons. It just wanted. He was an addiction I didn't understand and James was more than happy to feed me with him.

Once I was bare, James sat down with me in his lap. His hands kept my legs spread with my centre damp and ready.

The demon fell to his knees, crawling over until his head rested on my knee and he tilted his head as if he was looking at me for permission.

"Please…" I ran my hand from the top of his head to his neck, directing him to my core where he nuzzled happily. If he had a face, he would be lapping at it.

The demon slithered up my body and whimpered when he couldn't get the shield off his groin.

James reached over and when his hand touched the leather straps, they fell soundlessly on to the plush carpet.

Without needing anymore prompting, the demon thrust into me, fervently pumping as if he had been starved for centuries.

I could feel James poking me from behind, but he refused to give in to temptation. He was the content spectator who was in full control, just where he wanted to be.

…

He stroked her face, happy to see that she was no longer sad about not having any snow.

"Well done." He smirked at the demon who was on the other side of the bed. "Stay with her while I make sure everything will run smoothly."

The demon did not reply, instead, he laid his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat.

James rolled his eyes. The addiction demon was ironically addicted to her. Then again, he really shouldn't be surprised. He was just as addicted. If she ever tried to leave, he may even contemplate killing her to keep her with him forever.

"Liz?" He materialised in front of the tall, cross dresser who smiled at him.

"Everything is in place," she told him.

"Yes, I can see that. Well done." He proudly grinned at her. He truly lucked out when Liz and Iris decided to stay despite everything that happened.

When Madi woke up, he led her down to the ballroom.

"James, did you…?" She gaped at the sight in front of her.

The ballroom was covered in a layer of fake snow. A tall Christmas tree was erected in the centre, decorated with blue, silver, and white tinsel and countless crystal ornaments that glittered in the dim lighting.

"The puppies!" She knelt down to great the puppies dressed as reindeers. "They're so precious…" They happily licked her hands and face, falling in love with her as easily as he did.

Suddenly, snow began to fall, blowing softly in the air. Everything felt so real. He had even turned down the temperature. One of the reasons was to keep the realism, the other was to bundle her up in one of the latest designs of the winter season.

Liz, of course, was the one to do the research and Iris went out to purchase everything. He had the absolute pleasure to eye fuck her and wonder when he could tear everything off.

She ran over to the tree and twirled around. "Take a picture with me!"

"I won't show up in it, darling," he reminded her.

"I know, but when I look back at it, I'll remember this moment."

He dutifully stood by her side as Sally offered to use her new phone to take the photo, which she promptly posted on to social media.

Indeed, it looked as if she was standing alone, slightly off-centred, but she was beaming and glowing like an angel.

His angel.


	8. Entry 8: Tate

Entry #8: December 26, 2019

I watched as they began to hit each other. Blow after blow, I watched on, wondering when it was going to stop. They were relentless, ignoring everyone else as they continued to deal damage.

"Tate…" I tried to interrupt, but he completely ignored me. "Tate, stop…. You're not being fair. Michael is your son!"

He angrily pushed my hand away, glaring at the boy. "No, this has to be settled, now."

I turned to Michael with a look of desperation on my face. "Michael…. Do this for your mother, alright? The two of you can't keep behaving like this!"

Michael crinkled his nose and made to strike once more, but at the last minute, he stopped. "You're right, mother. I will no longer participate in this childish display of power. I have no need to prove myself to the likes of you."

With that, he put down the box of dice and stood up. "I've discovered a new ice cream place, would you like to try it?"

My eyes widened. "Would you?!" I couldn't leave the house, but he could and he knew I absolutely loved ice cream.

"Of course. Anything for you, mother." He pecked me on the cheek and grinned triumphantly at his father. "Know that I spared you because of mother."

When he walked away, I peeked into the box to discover six attack claws. "Ahh…"

Tate groaned. "Really?! I lost to him, _again?!_ He's fuckin' five! How does he keep winning?!"

I smiled at him. "It's alright. He killed you on his turn, but on my turn, I've racked up twenty points, which means that…. I win!"

He gave me a sulking face. "I never win in this game! If everyone just plays this game properly, it'd be more fun! I'd have more of a chance to win!"

"Hate the game, not the player." I pecked his lips. "I didn't make the rules."

He hummed. "I could never hate you. He's gonna be gone for at least an hour on foot. There are a few things I want to do to you right now that will take around an hour."

"Maybe just for… fifty minutes…" I breathed, allowing him to whisk me away.

…

"Mother, I'm back." Michael strolled into the kitchen to find me talking to Constance. "... Grandmother…"

"My boy! Come give your granny a big hug!" Constance smiled widely at him, spreading her arms to envelope him into an embrace.

Michael shifted his eyes to me and must've seen the sour look on my face because he neatly sidestepped her to stand by my side.

Constance's smile disappeared before she turned, trying to keep from exploding, This was absolutely precious.

"Hello, grandmother," he greeted her.

"What wonderful manners you have." She walked over to where she had placed a tray of cupcakes. "Have one. I made these especially with you in mind."

I shot him a look to not take it, but he picked one up. To be honest, it looked beautiful as if she had gotten it from a patisserie, but this was Constance. I could never predict what dastardly scheme she was truly baking up next.

He thanked her before walking back to me.

"I think it's time for you to leave now. You've seen him. He's well." I no longer had the same patience for her as I did when I first moved into the house. I knew her better now. I could see why Tate hated her so much. She was the absolute worse.

She glared at me. "Perhaps we should ask Michael. You want me here, don't you?"

Michael smiled. "I did have something planned for my mother. Perhaps another day," he replied, taking my hand to show me the pint of ice cream he had bought for me."

I beamed at him. "Thank you!:

She came up from behind me and picked it up. "Ice cream! Wonderful idea! Today is a good day for ice cream, isn't?"

Michael's face darkened. He snatched it back in a way that made her step back. "I didn't buy that for you. This is for mother!"

The windows all fell closed with a resounding _snap!_ The wind came from nowhere, blowing her towards the door that had swung open. She reached her hand out to try to stop him, but the door slammed in her face, nearly taking her fingers with it.

I grinned proudly at my son who smiled back at me. "That was priceless!"

"I'm glad you liked that. Now, please try the ice cream. Walked half an hour there and back for it because I'm not legally allowed to drive yet."

The ice cream was the most delicious ice cream I've ever had.


	9. Entry 9: James

Entry #9: December 28, 2019

"The year is almost over and it feels as if I haven't accomplished anything," I groaned, flopping around in bed.

James raised his eyebrow at me. "I believe nearly dying, becoming inflicted, realizing your brother is some strange Hallowe'en spirit, and getting rid of my ex-wife to name a few is quite an impressive resume for this year.

I pouted at him, "But my _company_!"

"You bought my hotel and has turned it over into a popular tourist attraction, which I'm uncertain whether I like or not, but the profit is very tantalising. I will forgive you for that." He lifted my head to place it in his lap.

"You definitely weren't complaining when I showed you the end of the year report and how the profits spiked in November and December." I nuzzled against his toned stomach. "In fact, you made it obvious how much you liked the changes."

He hummed. "Indeed…. I do appreciate that you had contractors come to build the dungeon."

Yes, we now had a dungeon connected to this room and it was kept secret in his trophy room where there were stairs leading to the new dungeon.

The demon enjoyed his time there. He was a constant companion that would occasionally shift into a shadow with… tentacles…. That made everything interesting.

To be honest, I guess James was right after all…. A lot of things in my life changed. I gained and lost John as a lover. I also gained James and the demon. I made so many new friends and got rid of a couple of crazy bitches. I even became this strange human hybrid… creature with a very long lifespan. I was basically some version of a vampire and that was…. Kind of cool.

"What are you thinking about now?" He stroked my hair, gazing adoringly back at me with his dark eyes.

I pulled him down for a kiss. "Just about how fortunate I am to have you and everyone else in this hotel. I mean, I could do without a couple of the permanent residents, but other than that, this has been the happiest I've been."

"Wonderful." He scooped me into his arms and carried me through the secret room and down the stairs where the demon was already waiting.

He stood in his usual guise of a faceless demon in a translucent skin suit. I wasn't sure if it was something he willingness put on or if it was a form of torture that was put upon him, but he didn't seem too bothered by it. He knew exactly how to use his equipment and none of us were complaining.

James took me over to the hooks and leather straps. I gave him puppy eyes because I wanted to have some say today, but he wasn't willing to give up any form of control.

He had me bound in minutes, but kept the gag and blindfold off this time.

The demon walked over, standing by my face with the sheathe nearly poking out my eye. I glared at him, but I wasn't sure if he could even see it.

James pulled my head back by my hair and drew me into a bruising kiss. "Be a good girl and you'll like your reward."

But I didn't want to be good. I wanted to be bad and make him as frustrated as he made me. "James - "

"Shh…. Quiet or I'll have to use this." He dangled the ball gag in his hand. And I immediately shut my mouth.

James gestured to the demon who shifted behind me. I felt the cold metal sheathe run along my slit. I let out a whine. I didn't want that thing inside me. Even if I was more durable now, it would still hurt and I wasn't going to enjoy any of it.

"Off. I need her functional for me." James glared at the demon.

Relieved, I heard it clank on to the floor and was greeted with a more gentle column of flesh. He happily slid in without warning, hitting the back of my tunnel as he did so.

My eyes fluttered. As much as I loved and hated letting them have control over me, my body was making all the decisions now.

James ran his hand sensually down my back. He sighed contently, stroking himself with the other hand.

"You are beautiful, Madi," he groaned.

I hummed, staring at him as he watched us fuck.

What a perv...


	10. Entry 10: Kai

Entry #10: December 31, 2019

"Let's go out tonight," Kai suggested.

I groaned, rubbing my eyes before looking away from my laptop. "I still have so much to do. I want to be able to release this by spring of next year, but an alpha tester just told me that there was a huge bug I need to fix. A security leak! Ugh…. I'm so glad that they discovered it before I accidentally ruined any chance I had to make a name for myself."

He audibly sighed with his nose. "What is one night? Can't we just do this together? This moment only comes once a year and I really want to spend it with you."

What was he even talking about? We were clearly spending time with each other right now. I mean, we were both in the same room! When I told him just that, he merely rolled his eyes at me before hooking our pinkies together. "Have I been good this year?"

Well, that was debatable, but to me, yes, he most definitely was, so I nodded my head. "Where are you getting at, Kai?"

"Just answer my questions and you know you have to be honest." He shot me a serious look. "Have I looked the other way every time Jack decided to paw at you like a bitch in heat?"

"Kai! You know he always looks for your consent before doing anything. Besides, everyone knows that you're the one he likes most," I retorted.

"I will concede to that." He ran his hand up my thigh. "Next question: Do you love me."

"Of course, I do. What kind of stupid question is that?" I huffed, wondering why he was wasting my time. Didn't I just say that I had a lot to do?

"It's a valid question because you wouldn't help me with such a simple request." He widened his deep, chocolate brown eyes. "It really makes me question whether our love is real."

I lightly smacked his cheek. "You're such a stupid face. If you're really using this tactic then… fine. I'll go wherever you want to go."

He hummed, unhooked our pinkies, and pulled me into a kiss. "Thanks, Madi. I knew you would see things my way. I promise that you won't regret it."

He better not…

…

Jack drove us to a Mexican restaurant that he insisted was open, but the lights were all off and there was absolutely no one inside. Kai glared at him, looking as if he was about to commit murder, but when Jack quickly searched up a cozy Korean restaurant, he was momentarily pacified.

The streets looked a little shady, but the inside was actually very nice and clean. I ordered corn with cheese and Kai had an entire plate of spicy boneless chicken that was I was pretty he was meant to share. "Kai, I want to try some!"

He grinned teasingly at me, waving the chicken in the air before popping it into his mouth. "Oops, did you say you wanted one?"

Narrowing my eyes at him, I reached over to grab one himself, but he hit my chopsticks away and because I didn't know how to hold them, they went flying into the air. An unsuspecting patron was struck in the back of the head. When he looked angrily around him, we were trying our best not to look suspicious while holding in the bursts of laughter that was threatening to fill the air.

He leaned in. "What a naughty thing you've done." His breath tickled my ear.

I giggled.

We paid for our meals and quickly made our way to another restaurant for their happy hour special. We weren't supposed to be drinking, but… Kai wanted to and it _was_ New Year's Eve, so of course, everyone was drinking.

"I want to drink, too!" Jack pouted, staring as we exited the car.

I was about to volunteer to be our designated driver, but then Kai reminded me that I hadn't gotten my driver's license yet and would probably get us all arrested or killed. He had a very good point there. I was probably one of the least confident drivers out there and that was why I never ended up taking the test.

"I'll pay for your drinks tomorrow," Kai promised, escorting me through the door, while Jack sulkily lagged behind. "Table for three under Anderson."

The hostess led us to our seats and placed the menus and happy hour specials in front of us.

There wasn't much in terms of food that I wanted since we just ate, but I started off small with a Sangria, while Kai got himself a Dark and Stormy. Jack was stuck with green juice.

When the waitress came back with our drinks, I was craving sweets, so I asked for the chocolate cheesecake with hazelnut, but they didn't have any. At my disappointed look, Kai insisted that they make another for us, but it was already ten at night. There was no way they could've done it before closing.

"It's alright," I told him, placing my hand on his. "I'll get the sticky toffee pudding."

She nodded. Her smile was strained as she realised that she wasn't going to get a particularly big tip from our meager order.

I took a sip of Sangria and crinkled my nose. It didn't taste that good.

"Try mine." He pressed his glass against my bottom lip and I tried that too. It was alright. The drinks here definitely weren't that great, but it was happy hour. The drinks weren't that expensive.

Jack groaned as he took a sip of his green juice. "This is nasty…"

"Don't be so rude!" I quietly hissed when the waitress came around again to place the dessert in front of me.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

We shook our heads, but she came back three more times before I felt bad and ordered two baskets of fries. After that, she returned a couple more times before reappearing with a slip of paper and pin pad in hand. "I have your receipts here unless you want to order something else."

We shared a look. "No, we'll pay."

Kai paid for everything and we waited for the countdown. There was still half an hour to go and even with Kai walking his fingers up my leg, I was quickly bored and growing sleepy. I wanted to go home, but he was determined to stay here until midnight.

While I was about to doze off, Jack pulled out his phone and pulled out a stream of the countdown. There were still ten minutes to go, so Kai tried to engage me in a conversation or a form of public indecency, my vision was slightly blurred and I was just not feeling it. Alright, so I was a lightweight, but it wasn't my fault! I really wasn't supposed to drink at all with the medication I was on.

When there were thirty seconds to go, I could faintly hear someone counting in the restaurant and then…

_We missed it_.

Kai glared at Jack who looked sheepishly back at him. "Sorry, Divine Ruler. The stream must be thirty seconds behind."

After cursing under his breath, Kai turned to me and pulled me into a deep kiss. "Happy New Year, Madi. Sorry it couldn't be perfect like I planned."

I smiled again his lips. "I'm just glad I got to spend it with you."

Kai scooped me into his arms as we left, drawing the attention of all the other patrons. I laughed and kissed him again, ignoring the burning stares. This was fine. I was going to let it pass today because even though I didn't want to do all this, I still enjoyed it. I appreciated the effort. I appreciated him and even Jack who ended up with only his green juice that oxidised and turned brown. I was sure to let him into the cupboard with our more expensive alcohol that Kai used for important persons of interest.

"Can I have a kiss, too?" Jack looked at us with puppy eyes when we were behind closed doors.

Sharing a look with Kai, we both leaned over to peck him on the cheek.


End file.
